


it was all his fault(yes i know that is basic asf but let me live)

by fck_endeawhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, for now it's just hurt but the comfort will come soon i promise, it isn't mentioned but like cmon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fck_endeawhore/pseuds/fck_endeawhore
Summary: “So you really think you’re innocent huh?”Oh Ender, the voice- it’s back.
Relationships: Ranboo & sadness
Kudos: 26





	it was all his fault(yes i know that is basic asf but let me live)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! okay so i wanted to write this in ahem....honor of ranboo's stream today. it's common sense and all bc ranboo can enderwalk and i just wanted to explore?? ig idk the idea has been bouncing around in my head for like an hour and i needed to get rid of it.

_“So you really think you’re innocent huh?”_  
Oh Ender, the voice-it’s back. But that doesn’t make any since he’s not in his panic room and **he’s** locked away in prison...but then where is it coming from?  
_“Oh honestly you still don’t believe I’m a part of you? Well isn’t that just cute. You’re just playing the victim and ignoring all the facts at this point. Or I suppose you’ve been playing house; a husband, hotel, and a child? All while Tommy was locked up with Dream, do you even really care that he’s dead? I mean you-”_

“Just shut up!” He must just be stressed about Tommy’s death, yeah that’s it! He’d never think like this-of course he cared about Tommy's death! Maybe this is just a nightmare and he’ll wake up any minute now. 

_“Just face it, the facts are all laid out right in front of you. First you helped Dream blow up the community house, which you had extra TNT from but curiously it’s vanished. And of course Dream trusted you enough to gift you a disc, and of course you were one of the only people here when the explosion happened.”_  
The voice is just trying to mess with him, telling him such nonsensical things. But what if it’s-  
_“not lying? I assure I’m not lying to you, after all that would be like lying to myself.”_

No no no no no NO NO! It has to be lying it has to be lying. He would never do that! Tommy was one of his first friends on the server, but he’s helped Dream before hasn’t he? What if he did do it, then that...that would mean-Tommy’s death it was...all his fault.

Ranboo collapsed on the floor of his shack clutching his head. It was his fault. He, he needed to find someone- anyone who would listen. Who who who who? Who could he tell; Sam, he’d tell Sam, he was already looking for who caused the explosion, he’d be happy to solve it! And Ranboo would be properly punished like the monster that he is. He might as well be locked up like Dream.  
_“Nice of you to finally see the truth, enough of that victim complex you have okay? It’s pathetic, I know you can’t remember much, but remember this: Tommy’s death was **all YOUR fault**.”_

His face was smashed into his floor.  
“How did? What- where where; my house? So it was all a dream? No **NO** it couldn’t have been a dream, it felt so real the voice, it...it’s right though. I’m just a monster; just like Dream.”  
Ranboo couldn’t quite contain the cry of sorrow he let out, he tried to stop it as soon as it began, but the cry rang through the early morning arctic like a bell. He could feel his eyes well up with tears -acid like on his skin- but he let them fall, openly welcoming the burn they left behind on his face. He deserved this small amount of pain, but it was nothing like what Tommy must’ve felt all because of him; being beaten to death, he wouldn't wish that fate upon anyone. He wished someone would just dump water on him and burn him like the monster he was. Ranboo couldn’t believe he had done this. 

Everything was all his fault; if only he hadn’t been a coward and owned up to his part in burning down George’s house; if only he had done something for once instead of sitting off to the side. He at least could’ve taken Tommy’s place, but instead he was a disgusting coward incapable of making decisions. If only he hadn’t joined this server, this wouldn’t have happened. Tommy would be alive, the community house would still be intact, Tubbo wouldn’t have to live without his best friend, everyone would’ve been better off if they had never met him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you did drop a comment...and maybe a kudos?? if that's not too greedy ofc  
> if you didn't enjoy rip you ig, but you read my fic so i'll take it! if you have any constructed criticism drop a comment too!! bye!!!  
> also i might add on to this so yeah


End file.
